How Did I End Up With These Guys?
by When the Walkers Come
Summary: This is the story of how I am surviving Zombieland with my cousin, Columbus. We meet new people and he wants to bang one. Like that will ever happen. But who know what will happen in Z-Land.


Rouge

**Hello everyone this is my Zombieland story. Please leave any constructive criticism you have for me. So let us begin the story. I do not own Z-Land just my OC.**

My name is Rouge. Well, that's the name he gave me. And by "he" I mean my cousin. And…. You know what let me start over from the beginning. I was heading over to my cousin's dorm when I saw someone eating another person. Now I don't scare or get grossed out easily so I didn't have much of a problem looking at take out meal someone is eating. I didn't stay there for a while because then I would be suspicious, so I just kept walking to my cousin's dorm. Now I am 17 and it's just me going to visit him. That says a lot about our family. We were the ones that didn't "come out right". So we have a better relationship to each other than anyone else on our family. I finally made to my cousin's dorm and before I even knock the door swings open and he has a small, carry-on luggage bag with him.

"Going somewhere?" I ask him.

"Uh yeah we are leaving. My neighbor ran in here last night and she was scared so I let her in and spend the night and when she woke up she tried to eat me." He explains in his really girly, high pitched worried voice.

"She tried to eat you? No way! I saw someone eating someone else on my way here. I didn't think much of it. I just thought it was normal I don't know how you guys roll here so, yeah." He had this look of worry, terror, confused and slightly amused.

"Ok well we need to get out of here!" He says.

"Well why don't we stay here until things die down a bit and then haul ass back home?" I suggest.

"No, we need to get out now before those things multiply and people go ape shit crazy." He explains quickly.

"Ok sounds good we need a car though."

"Where's your car?"

"You mean the piece of shit car that I have been working on for about 2 years that mom and dad suggested would be good for me?" He nods. "It's out front a few blocks down."

We got to the car and left. We were driving for a while when we came across an abandoned town. We decided to check what was in the town and found a gun shop. I took some hand guns and shot gun that we sawed off. We raided houses for food and other things we needed. This went on for a while when finally the car broke down and I had to say good bye to the worthless piece of shit I call my car. It took about a week to find a new one. So we were on our way to Columbus, Ohio to see if our rents were still alive. It has been 2 months and we are in Garland, Texas which looks like it was shitty before zombies destroyed it. My cousin is dropping the kids at the pool while I check the little gas station shop for food. I'm about to pick up some Code Red Mountain Dew when I hear a gunshot. I rush outside and I see my idiot cousin running with 2 zombies on his ass. I decide not to help him out and walk to the car and sit down. He runs by and drops the keys. The second time he comes by he noticed that it was unlocked and hops in. We lose the 2 that were after him but of fucking course there was one in the back. It grabs ahold of him and he slams hit foot on the gas, which causes us to crash into a flower shop. The force from the crash sends the zombie out the window and into the flower shop window. We then see the zombie climb out of the window.

"Mother fucker" We say at the same time.

"How the fuck is it still alive?" I ask.

"Just shoot it!" He yells.

"No you got this one." I say with a big smirk on my face. He shoots it once in the shoulder which isn't enough, so he gets out and shoots it one more time.

"I'm driving." I say the second he gets back in the car.

"Well you won't be driving it for long because are almost out of gas and the window is brock."

"WHAT! The window is BROKEN! Oh My Gosh! Who would have fucking guessed that the window is broken!?" I yell with sarcasm.

"Just get out of the car and into shotgun. I really don't give any fucks that the window is broken." I say as I am getting out. I walk past him and he smells like shit. "Why the fuck do you smell like shit?" I ask.

"Well I didn't get to go to the bathroom…so." He explains.

"Well, have fun sitting in it until the car is empty because I'm not stopping for you to change so rill down the windows." We get as far as the beginning of the freeway where I leave him to change out of his soiled pants which I happily burn. We are about 15 minutes into the walk when we here a car. We stop and look and we see a black Cadillac driving towards us. My cousin, being the idiot that he is decides to run away and hide. I just walk very calmly to where he has set up a motorcycle as a shield waiting for the driver to get out. The driver of the car gets out and is wearing a cowboy hat and boots, a dark purple V-neck, and a black leather jacket. My cousin is shaking so bad that it looks like he is going to piss himself. About 2 minutes in their little showdown my cousin raises the hitch hiker symbol. Which the guy nods his head to.

"You are so fucking stupid." I say as I get into the back seat of the car.


End file.
